


Accidents Do Happen

by MissWhip



Category: Firefly
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWhip/pseuds/MissWhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an accident leaves the crew with another member, Mal is less than happy. I figured I'd better write one of these stories before the show writers kill off one of these characters. Please rr! Finished.</p><p>And I was right... poor Wash...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidents Do Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the original Firefly characters, but Aaron, Jackson, and Laychen are mine.

Accidents Do Happen

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Firefly characters, but Aaron, Jackson, and Laychen are mine.

Rating: R, for a brief adult situation, violence, and swearing

Summary: When an accident leaves the Serenity with a new crew member, Mal is less than happy.

Author's Note: I don't know the world of Firefly exactly, so if I mention something that doesn't exist in this universe or is wrong, please review and tell me!

*******************************************************

The bed was cold. It was only the middle of the night. The bed was usually only cold in the really early morning when Zoe got up. Wash rolled over, sleepy and even slightly annoyed.

"Zoe?" He murmured drowsily, pulling a thin white sheet up to his neck. When she didn't respond, he opened the eye that wasn't pressed into the pillow.

"What the hell?" Wash reached over and grabbed some loose pajamas off the floor, pulling them on under the covers. No sense is wasting what good heat there was left. 'Why do I always have to be so cold blooded?' He wondered, sliding off the mattress.

Tiptoeing over the icy floor, he made his way to the only place Zoë would possibly be. The kitchen. His instincts were correct, for there she sat, spinning a plate in uncountable circles on the table. Her finger glided effortlessly along the ceramic blue, keeping up just enough rhythm to hold the flatten sphere is harmony.

Wash took a step forward, "Hon?"

Zoë turned slowly in his direction, recognizing the anxious voice of her husband, "Yeah?"

"What're you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep. After that run today, the adrenaline is still running through my system. Like drinking a few cups of coffee before bedtime."

"Oh."

A long silence followed, husband and wife looking for the right words. Suddenly, Wash noticed that Zoë was shivering, and he reached over and ran his hand down the length of her bare arm.

"Why don't you come back to bed? You can sit up as late as you want, but at least you'll be warm."

She nodded and they rose simultaneously. Walking back to their room, Zoë grasped her husband's hand in her own, and a devilish smile crossed her face,

"Maybe there's a way to get rid of all that adrenaline." Her voice was tantalizingly low, and Wash felt the heat from it melt into him, right to the very core of his being. The suggestion, or, at least how he'd interpreted her suggestion, was too good to pass up. Inside the door frame, a long kiss was started. Having the greater 'energy of the moment' of the two, Zoë pulled her husband into the room and slammed the door behind them.

Between the lover's talk, and the scattered bits of Chinese that found their way into the whispers, the pair made it to the bed, collapsing. Wash leaned back against the pillow, too tired to put up a fight as to who got to be on top. Besides, it always seemed to be better when Zoë dominated; she was the warrior woman he loved.

"I love you." He whispered, as she removed his pajamas. It earned him a tender smile, along with her removing her top,

"I love you too, baby." Came her voice. Hands began to roam everywhere, and Wash tilted his head back in ecstasy as she began to move above him. An audible moan was silenced by her lips,

"We can't wake up the others."

The response was a masculine groan of pleasure as he gripped the sheets beneath him. Everything seemed to be moving faster, everything was getting more and more intense. Emotions that had been only tiny pieces of sensory memory were returning to the surface in this embrace.

"Oh Wash…" Was the excited and almost unheard whisper that escaped her mouth. He couldn't reply, as he moved his hips to meet hers for the final time, reaching his climax. Zoë wasn't far behind, and a few continuing motions brought her to his level of pleasure.

"Oh God." He gasped, holding the tired Zoë to his chest. She repeated his comment and then lay in a breathless stillness against him.

"Still got too much energy to sleep?" Joked Wash, stroking her curly brown hair, but his wife was already slightly snoring in his aching arms.

************************************************************  
(2 months later)

Mal's boots made heavy noises as he strode through the cargo bay. Jayne and Zoë were waiting for him. Jayne looked worse for wear, bleeding from several different cuts. Zoe, on the other hand, had a small gash in her forehead.

"If I'd have known we were gonna get in a fight over one lousy engine part we could've just bought, I'd have stayed on the ship." Jayne snarled, wiping a spot of blood off the barrel of his gun.

Mal shook his head and turned away from Jayne to Zoe, "Do we have what we need?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you two go to the infirmary? Have Simon patch up some of those cuts?"

Jayne clenched his jaw in anger, "Well then, ladies first."

Zoe ignored the murderous tone in his voice and marched away to the infirmary. She didn't need the good doctor Tam on this one, just a band-aide. However, she guessed that this was Mal's way of having his two 'most skilled at avoiding physicals' officers get a yearly checkup. Following orders wasn't her problem, doctors just weren't her favorite people.

She passed most of the other crew members, most working, on her way to the infirmary. Once there, Simon invited her inside graciously,

"Zoe, here for a little help?"

"A little, doctor."

"While you're here I'm going to run a few basic tests, just to make sure everything is normal."

"Nothing is normal. This has been a long time coming. Someone else is here. Someone else is here. Someone…" River, who had been curled up on the side bed, trailed off.

Zoe watched the young girl, her eyes holding a touch of sadness and curiosity. 'It must be a little bit of a curse to know everything.'

"River, who else is here?" Asked Simon, briefly lifting his eyes from the needle he was prepping.

"Too young, can't tell. Can't tell, too young." The recitation continued as River turned to face them. Her bluish skin and pale features almost made her look dead underneath her brown, tangled hair.

Now Zoe was curious, "Is this person dangerous?"

"No, no. Too young, helpless."

Suddenly, Zoe inhaled sharply as the needle pierced the skin over the vein that was so prominent at her elbow joint, "Well, good to know that we don't have to go searching for this helpless, young person right away. Simon, when you're done with that will you tell the Captain?"

River rocked back and forth, rubbing a pain in her hand, "That's no good. The Captain couldn't find this person." River looked as though she might smile, but it disappeared as she retreated in her psychic mind, her refuge.

"Your sister is starting to scare me."

"I'll call Mal while this reads your blood," Said Simon, placing Zoe's blood sample into a chemical sampling machine, "I don't doubt that River knows what she's talking about, but just to be safe."

He pressed an intercom button that called to the Pilot's station. It buzzed, and went all for static for a few minutes, "I thought Kaylee had fixed this thing."

"We've never really used it before, give it another shot."

"Fine. Mal? Hey Mal?"

A voice crackled back to him, "Yeah Simon?"

"Sounds like Wash." Commented Zoe, pressing the cotton down harder over the area where the needle had just been.

"No, that's Mal. You just haven't seen your husband for a few hours, everything will sound like him. At least, that's what the one semester of psychology I took said." Simon repressed the button, "Mal, River is talking about there being some new person on board the Serenity. She says that he's young and helpless, but do you think that you and the others could start looking for him anyway?"

"Are we looking for a little boy then?"

"I don't know, River just said some young and helpless person."

"Okay doc, thanks."

Simon turned around to find Zoe smiling, "He won't go looking too fast. He's probably expecting to find another version of Saffron in the cargo bay."

"You're probably right." Chuckled the doctor, returning to Zoe's blood scan. He held up the papers as they were printed off, skipping past any sentence that began with a 'Not present' or 'No detected' until he came to a final sentence.

Noticing that he'd stopped, the patient began to stare at him, "What's the matter, did I get some kind of disease from that planet?"

"No, but you've got something." Simon crossed over to where River sat, curled up like an infant, "River, can you tell me where this person is?"

She extended her arm and the pointer finger on her right hand, indicating Zoe.

"I'm the young and helpless person? There's no way that's right, just ask Wash."

"She's not saying you are. She's saying that your child is."

"What?" It was the first time since certain periods in the war that she'd been completely dumbfounded.

"You're pregnant Zoe. Approximately 2 months along. That's why River couldn't say who it was, only where."

Zoe didn't say anything, only rubbed the sore spot on her arm in disbelief.

Simon walked back over to intercom, "I'll call Mal and tell him it was a false alarm, but I'll leaving it up to you to break the news to everyone. River and I will keep our mouths shut until then."

**************************************************************

"Hey babe, it's lunchtime." Wash said, entering their room.

Zoe looked up from where she sat, "Oh, okay. I'll be down in a minute."

Sensing that something wasn't right, he didn't leave right away, "Are you okay Zoë?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You forget who you're married to, nothing's ever wrong here unless I'm unconscious or dead."

It earned her a false smile from her husband. She knew he was trying to conceal his concern for her after her last statement, but was failing miserably at it, "I'll keep your food warm until you get there." He said, but didn't leave, "Hey, did you hear about River's little prediction that there was someone else on Serenity?"

"I was in the room with her when it happened."

"Oh, what was the deal with that anyway?"

"She just thought she felt that someone else was on the ship, but it passed after a few minutes."

Wash nodded, took one last look at his wife, and left for the kitchen.

******************************************************

Zoe stormed into the infirmary where Simon was cleaning up and River was now sleeping.

"Did you tell Wash?"

"No, of course I didn't. Doctors aren't allowed to tell, it's part of the practice."

"I don't believe you."

"There's no sense in not believing me. Besides, I figure that you'll have to tell soon enough. A few more months and you'll be beyond just 'showing'."

"The sooner I tell, is the sooner that Mal takes me off active duty."

"I should think that would be your request." Simon was confused at her attitude.

"No, I'm a soldier. I work until I physically can't, and I'd prefer it if Mal got to keep that faith in me at least."

"Zoe, you're carrying a child. Yours and Wash's child. Do you want to jeopardize the life and health of the infant?"

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt this baby."

"In combat today, you could've miscarried. You were lucky. I know this is new to you, but until this child is born you have doctors orders to avoid all combat and excessively strenuous work of any kind."

"Who's going to fight in my place?"

Simon swallowed, not wanting to mention the name that entered his head, "Kaylee."

"Kaylee? In case you've forgotten, she's the mechanic, we need her. The girl hasn't seen a lot of fighting either."

"Then you and Mal and Jayne can train her. You'll train her sparingly, though. Look, I don't like this idea any more than you, but for both of your sakes, I'm telling you to forget your normal job for the next 7 months."

"Alright doctor." What could she do but agree? He was right.

"Here, let me get River and we'll go down to lunch. Eating is also now a top priority for you. The next planet we stop on, I'll pick up some specific foods you'll be needing."

Zoe had a feeling that it was going to be a long 7 months for her.

*************************************************************  



	2. The Captain's Discontent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Part 2)

Standard Disclaimers apply.

(Part 2)

To say that it wasn't quiet in the kitchen would've been an understatement, but, in the end, it wasn't that noisy either. Zoë didn't feel like going into the noise right now. Still, however, she walked in, and sat down at Wash's side. Simon, escorting River, was right behind her, and took a place across the table from Zoë, keeping eye contact with her.

Wash shifted his own eyes back and forth from Zoë to Simon, confused. He leaned over to his wife, "Is something going on between you two?"

Maintaining her visual lock, she whispered back through tight lips, "Not a thing dear."

Simon seemed to be trying to avoid smiling, and Zoë wondered when he had gotten so evil. 'Good God, what's gotten into him?'

"Maybe the good doctor has a little thing for your wife, Wash." Sneered Jayne, giving the insolent little smirk that was so well known on the ship.

Kaylee's head snapped to her right to stare at Simon in disbelief. Her eyes looked lost and upset. As if that wasn't enough, the entire crew noticed her agitation.

"And I think Kaylee's got a little thing for you, doc." Finished Jayne, returning to his meal, happy in the small disturbance he'd caused.

Simon looked over at Kaylee, who quickly turned her head away, cheeks a tad flushed. He leaned over farther to get a better look at her face, and she turned back, mouth opened to speak.

"Simon, I - "

"Damnit Jayne, can't you ever just be civil?" Mal asked coldly, lightly pounding a fist against the table. The two men stared at each other for the longest time.

"Look Captain, I didn't say anything that nobody on this ship doesn't know about. Kaylee's little crush on Simon been common knowledge since he set foot on Serenity, she just ain't - "

"I won't tolerate slander on this ship!"

"Well la di da Mal."

"Jayne!" Threatened Mal.

Harsh words and glances began to be exchanged, but only two people weren't paying attention to it. Wash and Zoë.

"So, tell me what's going on."

"Wash, I really don't wanna talk about it right now. I'll tell you tomorrow morning."

"No. Zoë, look, I love you, but I would really like to know what's going on now."

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me if I'm having an affair with Simon yet."

"I know you better than that, you wouldn't cheat on me. And if it's not that, how bad could it be?"

Zoe put her elbows on the table and massages her temples. She whispered to herself, "Just a little life-altering…"

Unfortunately, her husband had gotten quite good at hearing her whispers, "Life-altering? You're not sick are you?"

"No, I'm not sick, now will you drop it?"

"Zoë, please, I'm your husband, you can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant!" Stated Zoë, in a voice that was probably a little louder than she'd have liked.

Everything seemed to stop. Mal and Jayne stopped arguing, Simon and Kaylee stopped trying to get as much information out of each other as they could, Inara and Book stopped trying to get Mal and Jayne to quit fighting, and River stayed sitting silently.

"You're what?" Asked Wash, grabbing his wife's hand.

"I'm pregnant Wash, I'm going to have a baby."

Wash suddenly embraced her with all the force he could muster, "Oh God Zoe! This is incredible! I'm gonna be a father!"

"This is truly a blessing, we should celebrate this gift." Agreed Book, and the whole room broke out in jubilation.

At least, everyone except Mal. He smiled and acted happy, but in reality, he really wasn't. A helpless infant on a ship like this wasn't a good idea, not even if its mother was the original female fighter, and its father a damn good pilot.

*****************************************************

'Maybe Book will see this from my point of view.' Thought Mal, walking slowly to the infirmary. The old preacher had gone there earlier with a headache. Simon has insisted that all medicines be kept under his care as he was the only one who knew how to properly use them. Mal had hated that. Meant he had to deal with that secretive and pompous doctor whenever he needed a band-aide.

"Hey Book." Said Mal dryly, walking into the infirmary. Simon had just given the old man a glass of water and two small red pills.

"Yes Captain?" Asked Book, swallowing both pills in one fluid motion and handing the empty cup back to the doctor.

"Do you - " Mal shuffled his feet and leaned his back against the door frame. He pressed his right foot up against the other side and placed his hands in his pockets, "Do you think this is really the right place for a baby?"

"You're not thinking of throwing Wash and Zoë off the ship, are you?" Asked a wary Simon, looking at the Captain in disbelief.

"Well, if I wanted to, that wouldn't be any of your business now doc, would it?"

"Mal, I would really protest you asking them to leave. What sense is there in getting rid of them because they choose to do what almost every married couple does?" Book stated, walking towards the Captain.

Mal put both of his feet on the ground and turned to face the two men, looking more than a little skeptical.

Simon spoke next, "Think of it this way. There's another person being born who will hate the Alliance. You're not losing Zoë, you're gaining an officer."

"What do you mean by that, doctor?"

"Let's just say you're lucky that Wash is so laid-back."

Mal and Simon took simultaneous steps forward, but Book got in between them, "Mal, this child is a blessing from the Lord. Don't ruin their happiness. And Simon, will you try not to bait the Captain please?"

"Yes, as long as he understands that he should be happy for them, not just putting on a nice face."

Book shook his head and laid his hand on Mal's shoulder, "I'm leaving now Captain, why don't you come with me if you have no more business to complete here."

Mal allowed Book to lead him from the infirmary, and they parted in the next hallway. Walking back towards the cargo bay, he heard the voices of Inara and Kaylee.

"Kaylee, I was wondering if you could fix a few lights and things in my shuttle."

"When did they stop working?"

"They weren't working so well after the accident the engine had a few months back, but they only recently died."

"Okay, let me grab some tools."

"Ladies."

Inara turned around to face him, "Mal."

Kaylee's response was much more innocent, "Hey Captain!"

"So, are you girl's excited about the news today?"

"It couldn't be better! I love babies, they're so cute!" Kaylee jabbered, obviously the most excited of the three.

"What do you think Inara?" Asked Mal.

"I'd have to agree with Kaylee. Infants are adorable. At least, as long as they aren't yours."

"Hmm." Nodded Mal.

"It's another person I'll have to teach to stay out of my quarters, but other than that, I welcome some new life on this ship."

Disgusted, Mal turned his back on them, "Do either of you know where I can find Jayne?"

"I didn't think you'd want to find him after today's little incident." Purred Inara, and Kaylee looked at him questioningly, agreeing with her friend.

"Yeah, well as long as he doesn't have Vera or any other guns, I'd like to talk to him."

"You'll find him in the kitchen then." Said Inara, and wheeled around to face Kaylee, angered. 'Insensitivity thy name is Mal.' She hissed in her mind.

A few moments later, Kaylee finally whispered, "What's gotten into him?"

"With Mal, you never know. Although I do get the feeling that he's not too happy about Zoe's pregnancy."

************************************************************

Mal hesitated outside the kitchen door. He could hear Jayne inside, obviously drinking something. The mercenary always seemed to manage to slurp his drinks and meals loud enough for the whole ship to hear. The Captain peeked around the door frame to make sure that Jayne wasn't holding a weapon. Then, he stepped inside.

"What do you want?" Said Jayne, obviously detached and angry.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier."

"Well, let's talk about it." The bigger man leaned back in his chair as Mal took the seat across from him.

"What happened at lunch today can never happen again. I'm still Captain of this ship Jayne, and I won't tolerate you speaking to me like that again."

"If you don't like how I do business here, you can just drop me off on the next god-forsaken planet we land on."

"I don't want to drop you off Jayne. Zoë's out of commission right now, I need every available fighter I can get. All I'm asking you to do is to treat the people on this ship with a little respect."

"Why? It ain't like they treat me with any great deal of respect."

"Jayne, we all know that Kaylee likes Simon, except maybe Simon himself, at least, until you told him today. Also, what we all know is that you like Kaylee. Trust me, you don't have a chance with her if you keep insulting Simon."

"Probably don't got a chance in hell with her anyway as long as the good doctor's around." Snarled Jayne, taking a long drink from the glass in front of him.

"Don't you start talking like that Jayne. If I get any indication that you wanna hurt or kill anyone on Serenity, I will drop you off on the next planet, without pay."

Jayne shifted in his seat, he looked rather uninterested. Mal immediately felt the need to change the subject, and it occurred to him to get Jayne's opinion on the question he'd been asking everyone else.

"So, what do you think of the news we got today?"

"You mean the baby thing? I don't care, it really doesn't effect me."

"You don't think it's dangerous to have an infant on a ship like this?"

"Sure it's dangerous. Everything we do is fuckin' dangerous. Look Mal, I'm pissed that it's Zoë too, but you can't do anything about that, man. Her extreme fighting days are over, and I can see that makes you all mad inside."

"Well at least you don't believe I'm mad because I love her."

Jayne laughed, "Who said that?"

"Your favorite person." Replied Mal sarcastically.

"The good doc Tam." Said Jayne, surprisingly lacking all emotion in his voice, "What exactly did he say?"

"That I was lucky that Wash was easy-going."

The deep throated chuckles that followed told Mal that Jayne was back to normal.

"Do you think there's anything good about this?"

Leaning forward onto the table, Jayne smiled, "Zoë's gonna be a lot more passive. That ass-kicking attitude of hers will take a backseat. Hopefully for good."

Mal looked suspiciously at him, "I didn't know you had such strong feelings about Zoë's military style attitude."

"I don't like girls with too much attitude, and the means of backing it up."

"I see. Well, I need you to go and take inventory of the things in the cargo bay that we can trade or sell. After that, you can sleep or eat or polish Vera."

"Will do Captain, will do."

Mal stood up to leave, "But I'm not kidding you Jayne, that kind of threatening talk has got to stop. Makes everyone nervous. Especially that last bit about Zoë, I don't ever want to hear that again. She's pregnant for Christ's sake!"

***********************************************************

Mal walked out of the kitchen and walked slowly to his room. He'd gone looking for agreement and had found a potential danger. At least he'd found that. Jayne was a paid soldier, not a loyal one like Zoë.

Had Simon been right about him? No, Mal knew he didn't have romantic feelings for Zoë. Inara maybe, but not Zoë. Did he question her loyalty to him? Not really. Certainly she'd be more apt to defend her family first now, but she'd never betray him. So what was the problem?

She'd fought with him, side by side during the wars. Her sheer existence at his side now was what he considered to be a gift. Too many of his friends and soldiers he'd known on the battlefield had died in front of his eyes, and some in his arms.

He and Zoë shared a bond forged in spilled blood and the hell that was war. That was what it was. If Zoë had a family, that was a new bond forged in a type of blood he could never possess in his veins. Something would change again, and after his years of service, Mal had learned to dislike change.

Tired and confused, the Captain fell back onto his bed. He made one final mental note of the day, keep an eye on Jayne.

************************************************************  



	3. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (6 months later)

Standard disclaimers apply

(6 months later)

Wash gently landed the ship in the docking bay of one of the crew's favorite un-alliance planets. It was one of the few places where the quality of living was still high despite the so called 'rebels' that populated it. It also happened to be the best place in universe to buy supplies without the threat of being shot at.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Asked Mal, as the crew got pulled on their best travel vests.

"Most places we go, we're the best dressed there. Now we're all worried about looking like space trash." Grumbled Jayne.

"There's nothing wrong with a little good grooming." Stated Simon, attaching his identifying doctor's pin to his vest. He was sure to receive extra respect from the locals, and perhaps a few discounts on medical supplies with it.

Jayne declined the opportunity to spit a comeback at Simon and walked over to the opening door, tapping his boot while he waited.

"I'm just a little confused as to why we haven't stopped in a place like this before. I could've used a few new outfits." Zoe commented, rubbing her belly. At eight months pregnant, she was awkward and her stomach was huge.

Wash stepped up and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "I wanted to make sure that everything was safe. I'm not taking any chances."

She turned her head and kissed him, "I know. Why don't we go shopping today?"

"You want to go shopping?" Asked Mal, utterly confused.

"It's hormones sir, but it's also necessary to have baby clothes."

Most of the crew smiled at her comment. It was a day meant for relaxation, a day that they didn't have to worry about taking whatever job came their way. For lack of a better word, everyone was getting a 'personal day'.

As the crew of Serenity stepped out into the midday light of the city, they were greeted by the common noises of a larger metropolis.

Kaylee laughed in awe, "Wow. I've never seen anything like this."

"I have, " Murmured Simon, "After awhile, it sometimes becomes a prison. Nothing seems to be free anymore if you've lived with it long enough."

Sighing, Mal motioned for the group to go about their business, "Let's not ruin the day for everyone, okay Simon? Now, I want everyone to go ahead and do what they want, provided you don't get into trouble."

They began to disperse, and the Captain called after them, "Be back here within 3 hours!"

"Damnit." Whispered Inara, realizing that she now only had less than an hour and a half for both her clients. She'd been counting on taking in a good amount of money today, and didn't want any of her boys to ask for discounts in light of a shortened time span.

While she stormed off in a huff, Kaylee, Simon, River, Jayne, Book, and Mal slowly disappeared into the crowds. Wash and Zoe were left alone in the open air docking bay.

"Let's get going." Zoe said, wrapping her arm around her husband and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Okay." He said, returning her gesture, and escorting her out of the building.

The city was incredible, buildings of blue, gray, and silver reached to the sky. The final remains of the world left behind so long ago. Somehow, they were beautiful, and even more lovely to those who had so rarely witnessed them.

"How did this place escape the Alliance?" Questioned Wash, staring upwards as far back as his neck could bend.

"They've probably got a deal with them or something. Pay them an annual to leave them alone."

"I didn't think they could be bought off on terms this big."

"Are you kidding? If one part's corrupt then every part is."

"Yeah, you're right." Sighed Wash, and suddenly he stopped, "This looks like a nice place."

Zoe turned and read the sign, "Universal Baby Supplies and Clothes? Sounds good."

She smiled at her husband and he followed her into the store.

******************************************************

Flipping open her watch case, Zoe stared at the time, "Hey Wash, we have about 20 minutes left."

"It really is amazing what you can do on a limited budget." Commented a surprised Wash, looking at the items they had purchased. A few blankets, a dozen or so outfits, and even some toys. They didn't need a crib, they could make one out of the unused bunk in their room.

Zoe reached down to grab the bag of blankets and Wash stopped her, "I'll get them."

"I'm pregnant, not helpless."

"Well, I'd still like to get them," He looked at her face and read the expression. Anything that could be done to prevent a mood swing of violent proportions must be used to its full extent, "If that's okay with you?"

"It's fine with me, I guess. Now that you insist on it, I think it's kind of sweet."

Wash grinned to himself as the thought ran through his mind, 'I hit the right button.'

****************************************************

"Where are they?" Mal paced back and forth. The entire crew was already gathered back at the ship and were packing away some of the new things they had accumulated.

Well, except for Inara, who was sitting on a box in the cargo bay, talking to Kaylee.

"Only another month until the baby!" Squealed the mechanic, setting down a box of tools and repair parts.

Inara shifted her weight and crossed her legs, "Do they know what they're having yet?"

"They told me not to tell them." The doctor set down a bag of new medical supplies down on the staircase.

"So you know?"

"Yes, Kaylee, I do know." He raised his hand, "And I'm not telling, so don't ask."

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"You've got a 50/50 chance of getting it right. You don't need a hint."

"Tell me something, Simon, please." She batted her eyes at her him pleadingly.

"Let's just say, I feel that the child's gender is appropriate for Wash and Zoe."

As he walked away to the infirmary, Kaylee exhaled in frustration. Inara gave her a look that said, 'I told you so.' "Well dear, you're the one who likes him. You'll have to learn to get used to those little quirks of his."

Kaylee shot a sideways glance at the companion, "I'm starting to feel like I'm never even going to get the chance to get used to his quirks."

*********************************************************

Wash and Zoe were hurrying through the crowd as fast as they can go. Their quick comments and sometimes confused motions caught the attention of a man in the crowd. He was a drifter, and looked so, with scruffy features and tattered traveling clothes. Looking at Wash intently, he realized that he recognized the blond hair man with the very pregnant woman.

"Hey, you remember him?" Whispered the man to another similar looking fellow standing behind him. The other was a shorter and stocky man, of Asian descent. His outfit nearly replicated his companion's.

"No." Sneered the Asian, looking away from the situation to continue bargaining with a street vender.

"Yeah you do. That guy is that grown-up version of that damn kid who busted our deal ten years ago."

Turning back around, the other stared critically, "You might be right. Wish or something like that right?"

"Wash. The little bastard is named Wash."

"I have to give credit to your memory."

"I couldn't forget him. That guy is the reason it took us five years to get the boss to trust us again."

"Hmm, you know, I think I might be starting to remember now."

"Laychen, we never did get our revenge on him. What was it that we promised him?"

"I'm pretty sure it was death."

***********************************************************

Zoe wheeled around to find her husband. He was walking a few steps behind her, having a problem with one of the bags. It had gotten caught on a trash barrel and he was trying to get it loose without tearing.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take one?"

"No, it's okay Zoe. I'll get this in a minute."

As she waited for him, she looked around her at the people who passed. It had been a long time since she had just 'people watched', before she'd gone into the military even.

Two men standing on the other side of the road caught her attention. They didn't look like the most approachable pair in the universe, and they appeared to be watching her husband intently.

When Wash finally was at her side, she softly elbowed him in the side, "Are those men friends of yours?"

He stole a sideways glance at them, and drew his breath in sharply, "Zoe, let's get back to the ship."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just know that they aren't any people I'm friends with, and I don't like the way they're staring."

Zoe shot a suspicious look towards the men as they walked off. Even fully pregnant she was still an intimidating figure. They walked rapidly back toward the ship.

***********************************************************

"You're late." Sighed Mal, putting the last freight box into cargo holding.

"We know Captain, we lost track of time." Stated Zoe simply, stepping onto the ship.

"Yeah, sorry Mal. I really think we should get going, it's getting late."

"Since when are you in such a hurry?"

Wash shuffled his feet and put one of his hands in his pockets. He did a quick look around to check that Zoe wasn't within listening range, "There's some people from my past, bad people, that are in the city. They saw me, and they didn't look happy."

"What're they going to do? Steal your toy dinosaurs?"

"More along the lines of 'kill me', but stealing my dinosaurs would almost be as bad."

"Alright, the last thing we need now is trouble. Get up to your station and get us off this planet as fast as you can."

"Yes sir." Wash called back, running toward his pilot's room. Passing his shipmates, he yelled out, "We're taking off in a few minutes."

He literally pulled himself up the stairs by the railing, a few beads of sweat on his forehead. Zoe had never seen her husband act like this, and she didn't like it.

Wash fell into his chair and prepped Serenity to leave. Slowly, he reached under the control panel and pulled out a small handgun. He slipped it into his boot and began the control configurations. Within minutes, both Zoe and Mal stood behind him as the ship made it's ascent into the dark space.

*********************************************************

Laychen and his partner, the roughed up Jackson, watched the ship Serenity fly out. Laychen adjusted his holster and grabbed Jackson by the arm, "Nice ship, ain't it?"

"Yeah, pretty decent."

"Think the boss would have any interest in it?" Grinned the shorter man, revealing a missing left canine tooth.

"We can find out, follow me." Jackson lead his partner to the docking bay's communications center.

"Do you remember the code?"

"Yes, I remember the damn code!" And just to prove it, the taller man punched it in, in record time.

The woman who came up on the screen was nearing her 50's. She puffed incessantly on a cigarette and looked to have eaten one too many good meals in her life, "What the hell do you two want?"

"Boss, we found a ship, firefly class, good working order."

"And?"

"We wanted to know if you perhaps needed any parts from that class of vessel?"

The boss typed in a few words to her mainframe and read the results, "Yeah, there's some buyers out there who are willing to pay good money for a few of the rarer parts. Take my ship, it's in bay 285A. Will you have any problems getting it?"

"They ship does have current crew members."

"That never stopped you before. Use the ship in 149B instead. It's a boarding vessel, you can get on their ship with no trouble at all."

"Thanks boss." Said Jackson and Laychen together, and closed the connection. They began striding towards bay 149B, which was only two to three bays down from them.

Climbing aboard the ship, Jackson laughed, and Laychen looked at him, "What's the matter with you? Job hit your funny bone?"

"Nah, I just realized that we get to take down that moron who screw up our deal and get paid for it. It's the final debt I have to close out."

"Is kinda ironic, ain't it?"

"Yeah, now let's go get that flying scrap heap."

************************************************************

"Wash, you are going to tell me what's going on right now!" Demanded Zoe, gripping the side of the wall to steady herself.

"Let's get out a little ways first, then I'll explain."

"What the hell is that?" Mal asked, pointing to another dot on the tracking screen.

"Shit!" The pilot cursed under his breath.

"What?"

"They're following us, and they've got a boarding ship."

"Who's following us?" Asked Mal, grabbing Wash's shoulder and turning the man to face him.

"Jackson and Laychen, sir. Those past acquaintances I told you about."

"What do they want with you?" Zoe looked upset, a very unusual state for her.

Wash didn't have time to answer as the communicator crackled and buzzed and finally showed a picture. Jackson's face came up, "Wash, been a while."

"I could go longer."

"Ain't no use in runnin' pilot boy. We're gonna catch you, and when we do, it's payback time for that little stunt you pulled."

"I told you that wasn't my fault."

"Lying bastard, it was to - " Mal shut off the screen before the man could finish his statement,

"I hate threats. Get us outta here Wash."

"I'm going as fast as I can, Mal."

"Well, maybe now you can enlighten us about these men? And I use that term loosely." Zoe said, taking a seat in the small room.

"Over ten years ago, I was doing a job for a friend of mine. He'd just bought this old house and wanted me to help him check it over. We went inside and found those guys conducting a deal over stolen drugs and ship parts for more money than you could imagine. The buyer was pretty pissed and beat up both of those thugs."

"Is that the reason they're after you?"

"Not entirely, I really should be after them. They killed my friend the next day."

"Tell me what's not entirely the reason."

"Jackson's right leg is robotic. He chased me down and ending up taking a fall, literally, off the house. Leg was busted too bad to fix, so it was amputated."

"He's blaming you for that?"

"Pretty much."

"How do you know this? About the robotic leg and the other things?"

"This isn't the first time I ran into them since 10 years ago," He looked at Zoe, "You've seen the scar on my back."

Zoe stood up and walked to the door, leaning against it for support, "Oh God."

"They're not as bad as the Reevers, if that's any consolation." Suggested Wash, locking on the autopilot.

"No, it's not that." She looked at him with pleading eyes, "I think I'm going into labor."

"Oh geez." Whispered Wash, standing up and running to her. He held her up with his left hand and placed his right hand on her stomach, "How're you feeling?"

"I'm in pain. It's not that bad yet."

Suddenly, the ship was jolted and it shook. Wash literally threw himself on the ground under Zoe to catch her. Once the shaking had settled, he helped her to her feet.

Mal hit the intercom button, "Simon. I need you up here immediately, Zoe has gone into labor."

"I'll be there in a minute." The doctor sounded like he was already running out of the infirmary.

"I knew it was a good thing to get those working again." Mal commented dryly, pulling out a gun from the wall holder.

"Sir?" Asked Zoe, questioningly.

"They're trying to board the ship, and you know how jealous I get when anyone touches Serenity other than me."

Simon ran into the room and helped to steady Zoe.

"You take her to the infirmary as quick as you can. Lock the doors and don't open them until I call you. Wash, you stay here and pull every trick you know to detach that ship from ours."

"Mal, I'm not going to miss my first child's birth!"

"If they take control of ship, you won't be alive long enough to see the child."

"Captain!"

"They will kill everyone on Serenity, Wash! I need fighters here!" Yelled Mal, pushing the pilot back towards his chair.

Wash made a move like he was going to punch his boss in the stomach, but Zoe called to him, "I'll be fine dear. Stay here and get those bastards away from us."

He walked over and gave her a goodbye kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too baby." She responded, as Simon lead her out of the room. Mal followed them after reloading the gun.

******************************************************

Kaylee was in the cargo bay when it happened. She was knocked off her feet and slammed hard into the floor, "What was that?"

As the latching sounds of metal on metal followed the jolt, she realized what was going on, "Oh God…"

Spotting her toolbox on the other side of the room, she flung herself at it and rolled into the corner. Her hands clawed through the various items inside, until she found what she wanted. She began to break into the control panel on the side wall, trying to lock the doors before they could be opened.

Kaylee was a little too late, and the cargo door slowly swung open. Luckily for the mechanic, she was out of sight of whoever was behind that door. Desperately continuing her rewiring and reconfiguring as quietly as possible, she suddenly struck the right wires.

Faster than she could turn around to see it, the door slammed shut.

"What the fuck?" Asked an unknown male voice, and she could hear him pounding his fist against the metal.

"Someone shut the door on us." Growled another voice and Kaylee could hear his footsteps as he moved around.

'C'mon, I know there was an emergency hatch around here somewhere.' Frantically thought Kaylee, it wasn't like she was greatly hidden. Only partially concealed by a few boxes.

Her hands found the latch and she pulled it open. It would let her out in the engine room, and she needed to get there and seal the door. A loud scraping noise reminded the mechanic that she'd forgot to oil this flap.

A gunshot blast in her direction scared her beyond belief and she dove for the exit. The bullet richoted off the wall and struck her foot as she pulled it inside. Pain didn't even register in her mind until she had locked the door behind her and yanked out the handle from the inside. There was no way they could follow her now.

Safe, she wrapped her hands around her bleeding foot and grimaced with the pain that lit up her leg in agony. After a minute, she continued onto the engine room, crawling because it was too small to stand.

********************************************************

Taking the back way that didn't lead them past the cargo bay, Simon helped Zoe along to the infirmary.

Passing Book's room, the old preacher, who had been praying, stood up and went to the door, "Is the baby coming?"

"Yes." Zoe stated simply through clenched teeth.

"Book, we need your help. Some people are trying to board the ship and we've got to get her to the infirmary. I can't deliver this baby on my own and River is locked in her room already."

"I'll come with you." Book grabbed his Bible and got under Zoe's other arm.

Together, they made it in record time.

"Help me get her onto the table." Simon said, and they lifted her up onto the flattened operating table that was on the side of the room. It had been chosen by the doctor as it was the only one that had a privacy curtain available.

"Lock the door, and don't open it again until Mal calls." Ordered Simon, the urgency of the situation bringing out the more bossy side of him.

After completing the task, Book sat down on the main table that stood in the center of the room. He wasn't there long, Simon called him over almost immediately. To respect his shipmate's privacy, Book stared at the ceiling until he was standing by Zoe's head, near the doctor's tray.

"Do you know medical tools by any chance?"

"Some."

"If I ask you for anything, make your best guess."

"What do I do until then?"

"Pray that we don't have any need for the medical tools."

Zoe gritted her teeth and gripped the railings of the bed, "I want Wash here."

"He can't be here Zoe, we went over this."

"I don't care, I want him here!"

"Listen to me Zoe, you're a tough girl all on your own. I know this might be scary for you, but you can do this."

"I know that! Can't you give me any meds for this?"

"Not at this point. You're much farther along than I thought."

Book and Simon locked eyes and Book place his Bible on the shelf. He leaned over and gripped the young woman's hands, "He is here with you. Wash is here with you in spirit."

Simon returned his attentions to the business at hand, "Okay Zoe, let's get ready to push."

**********************************************************  



	4. The Battle for the Ship Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********************************************************

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**********************************************************

Mal walked slowly towards the cargo bay, carefully setting each foot on the ground. The corner that opened into the area above the bay was quickly approaching, and he could hear the two voices he'd long been expecting.

He wasn't nervous, he'd been in worse situations, the problem was the lack of cover on his end, and the abundance of it on theirs. Cautiously, he peered around the corner and gazed down. They were there in plain view, and Mal raised his rifle to fire.

A loud crack shattered the silence and the men below ducked and fell flat to the floor. The echoing of the shot that missed rang around the room.

'Damn', thought Mal and looked to fire again. It really wasn't morally right to shoot at men that were already down. Book's voice, full of scolding, was already reprimanding him in his mind, but the Captain figured a shoot first and ask later policy was something the old Preacher would agree with here.

Something smacked the wall that shielded most of his body and he jerked his head back behind the corner. Another glance revealed to him that the taller man had pulled his gun as well. Taking advantage of the situation, a rapid fire began from Mal's end. The men didn't have all their own guns out and dropped behind some cargo barrels.

The next move made by the Captain was a risky one. Without Jayne for backup, he had to go down the staircase and finish the two men off. Mal dove for the stairs and moved quickly down them, blasting at the boxes behind which the two intruders hid.

Once out of sight by also concealing himself, he planned an attack.

Shots fired out at him from both men now, and for the first time since the war, he truly felt alone. Zoe wasn't there to back him up and for all he knew, Jayne might not even know what was going on yet. Kaylee was God knows where and Wash was busy working. Leaning out to take a few shots and maybe injure one of the men, a bullet nicked his ear.

Inara entered his mind as he sat back against the box to take a breath. He could sure use her comforting voice right now.

********************************************************

Back in her shuttle, Inara listened at her door to the sounds. The noise from the gunshots had traveled even to where she was, and it didn't take her too long to recognize what was going on.

Pulling on her shawl, she went to one of long cushions couches attached to the side of her quarters. One of the pillows concealed a small, shiny silver pistol. A more favorite customer of hers had presented it to her as a gift when she had been threatened by a would be robber during their date. That had been years ago, before she even heard of the Serenity, Mal, or had considered space travel.

The pistol slipped easily into a concealed pocket on her dress, and her hands were hidden underneath her shawl.

If anyone had a chance of getting close to the situation without getting killed, it was a companion. As a rule, they almost never were shot at.

Inara stepped over the doorframe and out into the hallway, walking steadily towards the main cargo bay of the ship.

***************************************************

Vera had needed polishing, or Jayne had at least thought so. The mercenary had known that something was wrong from the first jolt the ship had received earlier. He just didn't want his girl to look bad when the killing began.

The already extremely dirty cleaning cloth was becoming even more dark in color as Jayne used it to wipe the grip.

"Been a long time since I really got to do anything fun." The voice was low and accompanied by a smile. It wasn't long before he stepped out into the hallway, looking for a good fight.

***********************************************************

Pain ripped into Mal's arm as his gun skid a few feet out of reach.

Jackson watched the weapon leave his enemy's grasp and grinned, "Got him."

"Where?"

"Shooting arm, now move your ass!"

Laychen scrambled to his feet and jumped out from behind the barrel. His boots pounded the stairs as he raced up them. It was impossible for him to know if the Captain was decent shot with his other hand.

"Get the job done and get it done quickly!" Yelled Jackson.

"I know what the hell I'm doing!" Laychen screamed back, angered at his partner's lack of confidence in his abilities. His eyes scanned the hallways on either side of him.

A small movement in one caught his attention and he raised his gun, "Get out here where I can see you."

Whatever was there ducked into another corridor, the sounds emanating from it indicated that it was running.

Unafraid, he followed, occasionally stopping to try some of the doors. Most were locked, 'They must known whose coming.'

The final turn revealed a small figure in the corner, not curled up on the floor, just so shadowed and hidden that it looked small. Light hit the form's red dress, and Laychen realized that it was a woman.

"Step outta there."

Moving slowly, and swinging her hips seductively, the woman moved into the fully illuminated section of the hall. She was beautiful, dark hair and eyes, and full lips.

"Name?" Demanded Laychen, keeping the gun up.

"I'm the ship's companion." Her voice made him ache it was so luscious.

"I asked for your name, Miss."

"Inara."

"Okay, well Inara, if you play your cards right you might get out of here alive."

Moving toward her, he pulled out a pair of something that resembled handcuffs.

"I thought you wanted to kill us all."

"If you cause any trouble, I will kill you. Maybe have a little fun first though." The smile from him made her feel disgusted inside.

This was exactly what she wanted. When he grabbed her hand to cuff her, she slipped her fingers around his wrist, "You don't really want to tie me up and leave me here, do you?"

Laughing slightly, he nodded, "I'd like to tie you up, I don't really wanna leave you. My partner probably wouldn't like that however."

"Fantasy of yours is it?"

"Perhaps, pretty girl."

"Why not act on a part of it? I already told you I was a companion, I aim to please."

"That's a sweet offer, but I've really got to make sure that no one on this ship becomes a problem."

"Everyone else is in lock down. They won't come out until Captain orders it." She slid the hand that was already on his wrist up his arm. Her other hand went for the small gun in her pocket.

Inara kept rubbing his arm while he finally gave in and kissed her neck. Suddenly, she heard a roar and the Laychen was ripped out of her arms roughly.

Confused, she looked to her left and saw Jayne tackling the smaller man. Inara pulled her pistol and aimed it at Laychen, waiting for the moment would Jayne move enough for her to shoot.

She never got the chance as Jayne retrieved Vera from the ground next to him and managed to deliver a single bullet into his combatant's heart.

To Jayne's credit, he didn't shoot Laychen in place where he'd have died slowly, the intruder perished within minutes.

"Get his gun." Ordered Jayne, and Inara picked up the weapon.

She glanced over and saw her shipmate going through the Asian man's pockets, throwing anything valuable out onto the floor.

"Robbing a dead man. That's so like you."

"Since when did you get so moral?" Snapped Jayne, "We'll use all this stuff for the ship, anyway."

"Irony at its best." She smiled and gathered up the trinkets in one of her satin purses.

Standing, the mercenary picked up Vera, "Let's go find Mal."

***********************************************************

Jackson was taking pleasure in tormenting the Captain. Every time the other man reached for his gun, a bullet would come within a hair's breath of his hand.

Mal finally stopped trying to get his gun back, he was going to have to wait until Jackson came to him or until someone else came to his rescue.

He felt him arm, gritting his teeth in pain every time his fingers touched a sensitive area. It was pretty undeniable that the bullet had shattered the bone in his forearm. Any longer out of a sling or braced and it might become permanently useless. Moving any part of his body made it ache even more.

Jackson had noticed something interesting about Mal's hiding place. Kicking open a small and heavy box behind him, he found a large engine piece meant as a replaceable part. Bullets weren't working anymore, whatever was in that box concealing the Captain was deflecting the bullets.

Lifting the part once or twice, and gently tossing it into air a few times, Jackson judged it throw-able.

Leaning around the side of the box, he fired a warning shot that kept Mal behind where he was hiding. Jackson then stood up and flung the part as hard as he could toward the Captain.

Mal turned to look, the noises had changed and he didn't want to be caught unprepared for an ambush. Unfortunately for him, he'd chosen to hide behind a heavy lower box, and a lighter, and higher up, top box. The top box may have not carried as much weight as the lower, but it was enough.

The part struck dead center, pushing the top box over and onto the Captain. Jackson exulted, "Yes!" It had been a guess, but it was a good one.

The Captain had seen the box coming, but couldn't really move as the pain from his arm was too excruciating. He was knocked into unconscious and nearly crushed as the cargo carton hit him.

"Fucked you up pretty good." Said a confident Jackson, holding his gun to shoot as he moved over to where his enemy lay.

Short work was made of uncovering the fallen man and binding his legs together with metal wire cuffs. There was no point in binding the arms, one was gone, hopefully for good.

Kicking the gun further out of reached than it already was, and out of view, the intruder made his way toward the stairs. Once up them, he headed toward the pilot's room.

************************************************************

Inara and Jayne made their way back through the hallway toward the cargo bay, obviously where the man had to have come from.

When they came to it, Inara leaned over the railing, "Oh God! Mal!"

She ran down the stairs, pulling the length of her dress up to avoid tripping. Her face showed fear and compassion.

Jayne yelled from the top of the stairs for her to watch out, but it wouldn't have stopped her.

Falling to her knees at his side, she patted his face, "Mal, c'mon!"

The mercenary was suddenly at her side, "Jesus, look at his arm. Probably broke."

Inara was extremely upset, "We have to get him to Simon."

"He's not dieing, we need to find the other guy."

"What other guy?"

"I heard you talking to him, he mentioned a partner."

"You heard us talking? Why didn't you hit him then?"

"I was kinda hoping that you'd get a little dirtier. The bondage talk was a little bit of a turn on."

Resisting the urge to slap his face, she wondered, "Okay, where would this partner be?"

"If they're trying to take over the ship, where do you think they'd go?"

"Pilot. Wash."

"You stay with him, I'm going to get that son of a bitch."

********************************************************

Wash was figuring the more detailed components of the Serenity, trying to see if he could do any damage to the intruder's ship. All the buttons and switches weren't doing a damn thing as far as he was concerned though.

It was useless, someone had cut off the power to their own doors, making it impossible for him to do anything.

Sighing, he stood up and walked over to where the intercom button was, "Simon?"

"Wash?" It was Book's voice, Wash was grateful that the doctor wasn't alone, and that his wife had someone there to comfort her.

"Is Zoe doing okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. The baby's not here yet though, but it will be soon."

"Have you heard anything from Mal?"

"This is the only place the intercom goes to, Kaylee hasn't connected the other rooms yet. Your friends haven't shown up here if that's any consolation."

"Oh, tell Zoe that I love her and - " Wash didn't get a chance to finish.

The door to the pilot room was suddenly open and Jackson stood there. Wash was knocked back as a bullet slammed into his chest, sending him flying back into his pilot's chair.

Book's voice crackled over the intercom, "Are you there, Wash?"

Wash was in horrible pain, he hadn't been hit in the heart, but any shot to the chest was one that could bleed, bad enough to kill.

Jackson was about to fire again, but the pilot all of a sudden ran forward, tackling him.

They grappled for the gun, neither man wanting to let the other have control. Jackson was flat on his back now, Wash kneeling on his chest with one hand on the gun and the other was trying to pull Jackson's hand off his throat.

Being choked was not helping the badly bleeding Wash. Now even his enemy looked at though he'd been shot in the chest, as much blood was pouring onto him from the pilot.

"Give it up you little prick. You're going to die any way, might as well let me end it for you."

"No." Gasped Wash, slowly, moving his left knee onto Jackson's wrist. He released his hand from the other man's arm and reached into his boot.

Turning his wrist, Jackson moved the end of the gun closer to his opponent's head. Wash noticed what was going on, and moved faster, he had to win here. For Zoe, for the baby. Bringing the gun out, he brought it right up to Jackson's forehead. The other man released his grip on the pilot's throat, trying to take the gun.

With a loud crack, the gun fired, and Jackson lay still, the gun in his hand clattered to the ground, only a few centimeters from it's killing point.

Breathing hard, the victor let his own gun hit the floor. Getting to his feet, he took a few shaky steps toward the intercom button. Was this had Mal had felt when he'd been bleeding and freezing to death on Serenity, alone? Everything was getting hazy, and Wash pressed a hand to the wound on his chest, it became covered with the bright red life fluid.

"Zoe." His voice was pleading, and full of pain. He fell to the ground, and was out.

*******************************************************

Jayne ran through the ship, Vera in hand. He arrived in the pilot's room, and was angered to find the door already open.

Inside, he found a taller man, shot in the head on the floor. Wash lay on the ground, only a foot or so from the other man, a puddle of blood forming around him.

"Shit, Wash, I didn't know you had it in ya." Jayne turned the pilot over and shook him.

"I wish you'd left him for me, man, I never get to have fun." Grumbled the mercenary, picking Wash up.

"Let's get you to the good doc Tam."

Jayne ran as fast as he was able to the infirmary, hindered only by the person he carried. Regrettably, he'd had to leave Vera in the pilot's chair for the time being.

*******************************************************

A pounding on the door alerted Simon and Book.

"Who is that?" Asked Simon, and Book went to look.

"Doc, let me in!" Came Jayne's voice.

"We can't Jayne, Mal gave orders only to open the door when he said so."

"Preacher! I got a dieing Wash here, and Mal's out cold in the cargo bay. Let me the hell in!"

Simon looked over and nodded to Book, who lifted the lock. Jayne burst in, and laid Wash down on the center surgical table. The doctor came out from behind the curtain where'd he been helping Zoe.

Book stared at him, "Is she okay?"

"Everything's done, and all cleaned up. She'll be fine. Book, why don't you tell her to get some rest, and don't say anything about Wash, I don't want her to get worked up." Whispered Simon, using his scissors to cut open Wash's shirt.

"How's he doing?" Asked Jayne.

"Bullet probably punctured his lung, he's lost excessive amounts of blood and to be honest, I'm surprised he's made it this far."

"Is he gonna die?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it does look very probable."

"Doc, I'm gonna go get Mal and bring him up here."

"Alright, after you do that, could you go find Kaylee? I'm gonna need her help."

"Yeah." Jayne said and ran out of the room back towards the cargo bay.

"Hello? Anybody there?" A female voice came in over the intercom system.

Book walked quickly over to the speaker, "Yes, who is this?"

"Kaylee. I got the intercom working from the engine room."

"Tell her to get up here immediately." Yelled Simon, hooking up an emergency blood transfusion to Wash. Luckily, he'd had each member of the crew donate a pint of their own blood on a regular basis in case of such emergencies, after the incident with Mal had taken place.

"Listen to me, child, Simon wants you up here as soon as possible. There is an emergency."

"I might be a little slow, I got shot in the foot."

"God help us." Murmured Book, putting his hand to his forehead, "Alright, Kaylee, just please hurry."

"Gotcha." And the conversation was over.

Simon looked up from where he was working, "What's the damage so far, Book?"

"Mal has a broken arm and is unconscious, Kaylee has been shot in the foot, and of course, Wash is nearer to death with each passing moment."

Suddenly, Jayne and Inara came back into through the door carrying an unconscious Mal.

"Put him on the side bed. Jayne, can you set his arm until I can get over there?"

"Yeah, it won't be perfect though."

"It doesn't matter now, I just need it set as best as it can be."

"Inara! Help!" Called Kaylee from the doorway. She had made it upstairs, but was now unable to place her foot on the ground. The companion ran to her friend and let her put her arm around her shoulders. Together, they made it to a chair and Kaylee sat down.

"Can you get me that brace for my foot?" She asked, and Inara retrieved the plastic mold from the shelf where it say with leg and arm casts.

Snapping it into place, Kaylee got up, grimaced, and walked over to where Simon was operating. Jayne joined them after setting Mal's arm and the three went to work.

Book and Inara crossed over to where Mal was lying. She sat down at his side and ran her delicate hand down his pale cheek, "C'mon Mal, you can get through this."

The old Preacher grabbed a wet towel and mopped the superior officer's forehead, "Everything is in God's hands now."

*******************************************************  



	5. Love, and all of Life's Little Blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hours later)

Standard Discliamers apply

(Hours later)

Simon wrapped up the final bandage on Kaylee's foot, before securing the brace to it again. He'd only just been able to get around to the mechanic's injury.

Nothing in her foot was really broken, but, the bullet had clipped it dead center and she wouldn't be able to run for a month at least. There was a plus to it for Kaylee, the doctor was in close proximity to her for an hour at least.

Mal was still lying unconscious on the side bed. Simon had done all he could for the Captain's arm, but it would still take a few days to see if it would heal correctly. For the time being, the doctor had decided to let Mal remain in his comatose state, knowing from experience that he needed the time to mend.

Zoe had finally been informed of her husband's condition, and was now lying in bed, watching the monitors hooked to Wash while their child slept. Her eyes had never looked so lost, even Mal would've been concerned by her unusual state.

The pilot's vital signs had been up and down, once even scaring Simon so bad that he prepped adrenaline shots to give to his shipmate if need be.

All through the night the good doctor Tam watched, scarcely noticing the light that glinted off Zoe's still open eyes in the darkness. Every now and then, the baby would cry and from the faint glow of his table lamp, he could see her slid off the bed to walk the baby around.

"Do you think the child knows something's wrong?" Asked Simon, yawning and pressing his forehead to his desk top.

"Maybe." Her voice sounded tired, but she was trying not to let it show, "I think they can tell some things, but they obviously don't know what the problem is."

"Would be crying a lot harder."

"Yeah."

"Zoe, why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"And let this crying continue?"

"Here, let me try." The doctor got up and walked over to her, gazing down at the tiny bundle she held.

"I take it that hunger isn't the problem?"

"No, shouldn't be. I just recently nursed."

Uncomfortable with this line of discussion, Simon held out his hands to take the child. She gingerly gave the infant over to him and recited the words new mothers are famous for,

"Mind the head."

It earned her a genuine smile from him as he gently moved his hands to accommodate her wishes,

"So, have you two decided on a name yet?"

"Wash and I did awhile ago, but I don't want to tell anyone until he wakes up."

Simon held back the urge to remind her in a doctoral way that her husband had a better chance of not waking up at this point. Though, the fact that Wash was stabilized had brought a tiny ray of hope back.

Zoe smoothed down the few wisps of dark hair on her baby's head before going to her cot to sleep. The child wasn't about to respect this, and kept crying.

"Shh." Whispered Simon into the infant's ear, rocking the little one tenderly, "Please go to sleep, we all could use the rest. That includes you, although studies show that infants almost never sleep their entire first night, but - " He stopped and looked down at the little face.

"Am I boring you? God, what am I saying? You don't even understand me." He sat down in his chair and held the child close to him. Fighting back the irritation provoked by the infant induced insomnia and loud noise to accompany it, the doctor began to study the features.

Zoe's features were predominant overall, dark eyes, hair, and lightly tanned skin. Wash's features showed through in face shape and the lips and nose. At least, that was all that could be told now, the child still possessing all the normal traits of a newborn.

Suddenly, the crying stopped, and the doctor came back to reality, "Thank you."

With all the care of an attending physician, he walked over to the small crib constructed temporarily and laid the baby down in it.

Tiptoeing carefully back to his own seat, he collapsed into his chair, and fell into a deeper sleep than his young charge itself.

************************************************************  
(3 days later)

The medical machine beeped three times in quick succession. A short message appeared on the reading box and got the doctor's attention,

"Check patients Kaylee and Captain Reynolds for current injury status." Murmured Simon, scanning the sentence with his eyes. Sighing, he pulled out a small scanner and placed it on the side cot.

He walked past Wash on his way to the kitchen, and he turned the monitor towards him. The pilot had officially gone down in Simon's records as a miracle. Though he had failed to regain consciousness yet, he was alive and very much improved.

"I hope you're planning on waking up for us soon, Wash." He said, adjusting the screen and then checking the IV in his friend's wrist.

Taking his leave of the patient, he stepped slowly and steadily towards the kitchen, official notice in hand.

The crew had just finished eating and sat around talking. Mal had his bandaged arm laid out on the table, and Kaylee sat at the end of the bench so she could rest her foot.

"Simon, you missed dinner." Commented Inara, giving him a delicate smile.

"Yes, I was working. I need to see Kaylee and Mal in the infirmary for checkups right away."

To the best of her ability, the mechanic was on her feet in under 5 seconds, already overly overjoyed. Mal was a lot slower, but he seemed to be in less pain.

"I'll come and help you." Book wasn't asking, he was telling.

In the end, Inara also decided to come to sit with Mal, River followed her brother, Zoe walked with them to check on her napping baby, and Jayne tagged along for lack of something better to do.

Once there, Zoe walked over to the temporary crib, where the little infant appeared to have woken up, "Hey sweetheart." She smiled, picking her baby up and kissing its forehead.

Kaylee and Mal took their places on the side bed while Simon scanned their wounded limbs.

"Kaylee, your foot is healing well, no problems with infection. You're free to go."

When she didn't hop off the table and move, he almost said something, but thought better of it. Over the last seven months, the upbeat mechanic had been a little skittish around him; after Jayne had publicly revealed her crush.

Now, he watched her even more, and was starting to see the blushes and shy smiles. The longing looks, teasing, and pouts were more than 'just a crush'. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked having someone interested in him.

Focusing back on the task at hand, he ran the hand held machine along Mal's casted arm and read the results out loud, "The arm is free of infection, but there is one bone that doesn't appear to be healing as nicely as I'd like."

"Is there anything you can do about it?" The Captain actually sounded uninterested.

"Well, I could reopen your arm and try to pin the bone back into place. Healing time will increase though."

"How bad will my arm be if I don't have the surgery?"

"Not too bad, but I recommend letting me set it. You don't want it to give out in the middle of combat."

"Fine."

A little angered by Mal's apparent underestimation of his skills as a doctor, Simon briskly moved to get the local anesthesia into a clean needle.

Suddenly, there was a faint moan from the center operating table. The doctor stopped and listened.

"Yo doc, what's wrong?" Jayne sounded rudely unaware of the incident.

"Everyone, be quiet." He commanded, and leaned over to where Wash was laying, ear near the Pilot's mouth.

This time, everyone heard the soft groan that came from their shipmate. Zoe's eyes got wide and she stared from the child in her arms to her husband.

Wash opened his eyes slowly, the world being hazy and dark. As things came into focus, he recognized Simon's face, "D-Doc?"

"Welcome back to Serenity Wash."

"What happened?"

"You got shot in the chest and nearly lower the crew number to nine."

"Nine? I thought - "

"I knew you wouldn't die on us."

"How?"

"It just wouldn't be fair to leave your little boy fatherless."

"Little boy?"

"Congratulations Wash, you have a son." Announced Simon, lifting up the top half of the bed so that the pilot could sit up without straining himself.

Everyone in the crew was in the infirmary, and Wash felt comforted at their presence. Kaylee was teary eyed with joy, "Hey Wash!"

He noticed her bad foot and Mal's hurt arm. Guilt overcame him as he realized that it was his run in with Jackson and Laychen that had caused all this.

The thought flew to the back of his mind as a pair of lips sealed themselves over his own.

Zoe was attempting to embrace her husband as tightly as she could, with regards to his injuries. Still drowsy, he responded as best he could to her passionate kiss. When she pulled away, her hand ran through his scruffy blond hair, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He smiled, and placed his hand over hers where it rested on his cheek, "I love you Zoe."

All of a sudden, she pulled away, and walked over to the temporary cradle. She returned with a small bundle in her arms, "He's awake."

Wash tried to crane his neck to see better, and Zoe leaned forward. The pilot got his first look at his infant child.

"I want to hold him." He whispered, and his wife gently gave the baby into his waiting arms.

The little boy gazed up at his father, almost looking curious at to who the man was. Wash quickly took care of that, "Hey little guy, I'm your daddy."

Some of the more sensitive people in the room were feeling the tug on their heartstrings. The pilot himself shed a single tear, and the soldier looked to burst with joy.

Jayne and Mal were the only ones who were simply grinning, Jayne less so than Mal. The mercenary had seen more babies than the Captain. The Captain knew more of death than he did of life.

The rest of the crew felt separated from the new family, and were waiting until they get a good look at the baby. Shockingly, only Simon had really gazed upon the child, Zoe having kept her son in the infirmary since his birth. The doctor had forbid people from going into the medical center, due to Wash's condition.

It was the Companion who finally broke the silence, "So, what's his name?"

"Aaron," Came the simple reply, typical pilot style, "I think we agreed to call him Aaron."

Inara raised herself from her chair and walked over to the center table. Upon getting her real first glance, she gasped, "He's a perfect mix of his parents."

That cued Kaylee, and no one could've made her return to her seat, "Let me see."

A beautiful smile found its way onto Inara lips, "I betcha he's going to be a little heartbreaker."

"Yeah, he is a cute little guy." The mechanic reached a finger forward and nearly jumped with delight when the baby seized it in its tiny fist.

"Do I get to babysit?"

Zoe smoothed Aaron's fine baby hair, "We couldn't think of someone better than you. Although, I really don't think we'll need you that often."

While all of this was going on, River had moved over to stand next to her brother. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "I can see you watching her."

He leaned over, "Don't be such a brat."

"You like watching her, I can tell."

All she got from him was a discontented groan and a playful shove.

Hearing the giggles from River, Kaylee turned around and studied the face of the man she found so desirable. Whatever possessed her to do what she did next, she did not know.

Kaylee walked over to the doctor and stood on his other side, so as not to infringe upon the little sister.

"Hey Simon. Isn't little Aaron just so adorable?"

"Yes, he is."

"It is so wonderful to have a baby on the ship. You know, we all get to have an impact on someone's life."

"I hate to tell you that certain people on this ship shouldn't have an impact on someone, as impressionable as a baby's, life."

Following his gaze, she realized it fell on Jayne, and maybe Mal too, but it was hard to tell.

"I'm surprised you don't mean Inara."

"She's your friend, I didn't want to say anything to upset you."

"Thanks."

There was a long silence between them, only made more uncomfortable by the unflinching gaze of River. Feet were shuffled and throats were cleared numerous times before one of them finally got up the nerve to speak.

Kaylee's soft voice invaded Simon's ear, "Isn't the miracle of life beautiful?"

He noticed that her attention was on the baby in Wash's arms, and he stumbled between whether or not the question was harmless, or if something else was there.

"Yeah, one of the few true constant wonders." It was only too late that he realized that his tone was a little bit more wistful than he would've liked.

"You sound like you want a kid. We should have one."

Shocked, he sputtered, "What?"

"God, that was so easy!" Laughed the mechanic.

A touch relieved, he placed his hands on the counter behind him, 'So, we're back to games again…' He though, dismayed, and then turned to her to speak, but didn't get the chance. River jumped on the words.

"Why do you make fun of your feelings?" The young psychic knew the answer, and she also knew what lay in the two hearts nearest her.

"It's okay River, I was just joking."

"No, you weren't."

Simon held up a hand, "She was playing a game, like she said, it was only a joke."

That clinched it, Kaylee turned her head away, and took a step in the opposite direction.

"Kaylee, please." The doctor's voice was low, to avoid embarrassing her.

A step back placed her once again at his side, and to her utter shock, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

From where she was, River smiled slightly.

Back to where the main action was taking place, Book had his Bible in his hands.

"Do you two mind if I place a blessing on the child?"

Both of the proud parents smiled and Wash answered, "Not at all Preacher."

So, the senior member of the crew of Serenity placed a traditional, christening type blessing upon baby Aaron. Maybe no one on the ship was so religious, but everyone had some sort of blessing put on them.

When all of that was done, it was Doc Tam who decided that it was late, and both Wash and Zoe needed sleep. As he stepped forward, he slid his hand from Kaylee's shoulder, down the contours of her back. Regrettably for the young mechanic, his hand stopped just above an area of her backside that she'd have preferred his fingers grazed.

He noticed the redness of her cheeks at his actions, and almost felt the want to lose his self-control. Perhaps he would soon. After all, he had only ignored women before because he was working towards being the best doctor he could be. That was now obsolete.

"Everyone, I know you don't want to hear this, but it's late and I need Wash and Zoe to get some sleep. So, if you would please leave, I'd appreciate it."

The crew filed out, and Simon reminded Mal to be in the infirmary around noon tomorrow for his arm surgery.

Zoe and Simon moved the temporary crib up to the head of Wash's bed, and repositioned the soldier's bed to lay next to her husbands, at the exact same level and everything.

Quietly, the young doctor left the room, leaving only a small light on.

For the first time in days, Zoe could wrap her arms around Wash, even if he couldn't turn to face her. They lay there in the semi-dark for a long time.

"Thank you Zoe. For Aaron, I mean, and, for being my wife."

"Shh, I know what you mean, and I want to thank you too." She reached up and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

Once again, silence prevailed. Suddenly, an idea entered Wash's head.

"What do you think he'll be when he grows up?"

"Probably a great pilot like his father with all of his mother's combat moves."

"If he's good enough at it, he can inherit the pilot's dinosaurs."

Zoe's beautiful laugh seemed to reach only her husband's ears, as soft and musical as it was. She draped her arm around his waist, and he put his arm around her shoulders, and they fell asleep.  



End file.
